Tootie/Quotes
:"You're holding my hand!" ---- :[playing with Cosmo and Wanda as dolls] "Do you, Timmy, take you, Tootie, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" ---- :[Calling out for Timmy] "TIIIMMY! TIMMY!!!" ---- :"But you have to come! You have to come because I love you!" ---- :"Don't hurt him! He hired all these actors and rented out this whole stadium all because of me! I love him more than ever!" ---- :"You leave Timmy Turner, my one true love, alone, you big, gray bully!" ---- :"You're here? In my house? Hm, My Timmy-tracker must be malfunctioning." ---- :"I don't care what my therapist says. I'll always love you, Timmy Turner!" ---- :"Hi Timmy! I just got my mouth-to-mouth resuscitation badge!" ---- :"I am so thankful I am sitting next to Timmy!" ---- :"Now pucker up, LOVER BOY! Mmmmmmmm!" ---- :"I'm so wet, you can't even see how much I'm crying!" ---- :Tootie: "You trashed Vicky's room?!" Timmy: "Wait, I can explain!" Tootie: "You've done what I've always dreamt of, and never had the courage to do! You're my hero... even if you are in a dress." ---- :Timmy: "Tootie! I need a favor!" Tootie: "Yes, Timmy! I will marry you!" ---- :Dark Laser: "Aren't you too young for lipstick?" Tootie: "Don't push my buttons, bub, and I won't push yours." ---- :"KISS ME, YOU FOOL!" ---- :"Never say never, Timmy!" ---- :"Thanks for the best birthday ever!" ---- :"TIMMY!!! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!" ---- :"O-o-o-o! What's this? [reads instructions] 'Wish Tokens. Hold token in one hand to make wish.' O-o-o-o, I know what I want! [holds up a token] I wish Timmy Turner could be with me A-A-A-L-L-L the time!" ---- :"Don't you tease my Timmy like that! I wuv my Mr. Snuggle Bear!" ---- :"I wish Vicky would blow away in a B-I-I-I-G wind!" ---- :"I love Timmy, I love Timmy! He's mine forever and ever and ever!" ---- :"Here, Timmy. This is my very last Wish Token. Make a wish that will make you happy." ---- :(reciting Cream Puff Credo) "I am a little cream puff, a feisty modern girl, I am sweet and cute and smart to boot, and much tougher than an squirrel." ---- :Hugh J. Magnate: "Listen, sister Suzie Saffron Grassgulper, whatever your tree-hugging name is, you don't wanna mess around with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. So why don't you just toddle off to your yert or wherever home is." :Tootie: "This is home. I was raised right here in Dimmsdale! And the name's not Saffron Sippin' Wheat Grass Gurglin' anything, it's Tootie!" ---- :Tootie: "What happened, Timmy?" :Timmy: "Um, um, I fell out of a tree?" :Tootie: "It looked like you fell out of the tree so you wouldn't have to kiss me!" :Timmy: "No, that is so not true! It-- It's just really complicated right now." :Tootie: "Are you seeing someone else?" :Timmy: "No." :Tootie: "Did you just get out of a bad relationship?" :Timmy: "No!" :Tootie: "Is it that you just don't like me?" :Timmy: "No. You just wouldn't understand." :Tootie: "You're right, Timmy - I wouldn't understand. I don't understand how I could love someone since third grade, someone who rebuilds a park for me, saves my tree, and then creates the most romantic day ever, and then tells me he can't kiss me!" :Timmy: "I take it back; you understand completely." :Tootie: "GROW UP, TIMMY TURNER! Uggh!" ---- :"Ugggh! Men! Or should I say boys!" ---- :"Oh, balls!" ---- :Tootie: "Well, awesome! So that means we could bring water to the Sahara and close the hole in the o-zone layer and help helpless creatures?" :Cosmo: "Not only that, we've got cup holders, baby!" :Tootie: "Fancy!" ---- :"Not bad, Turner. You saved my tree and stole my heart." ---- :"My hero (kisses Timmy)!" ---- :"…that icky, yucky Trixie!" ---- :Denzel Crocker "Aaahh! You're weird!" : Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Quotes